Matchmaker's Soul
by InuPup09
Summary: KagomeInuyasha perfect couple SangoMirokualmost perfect couple. This is the equation that is engraved in the lunatic mind of the dead matchmaker’s soul. Being the crazy women she was, the matchmaker was determined to make KagInu and SanMir fall madly in l


**The Matcher-Maker's Soul**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is my very, very first fanfic ever! I'm so excited, so plz R&R and I hope you liked my first chapter. I know it's kind of confusing at first, but it'll get better as it goes, so don't give up on me just yet…lols! EnJoy :)

**Summary: **Kagome+Inuyasha perfect couple; Sango+Mirokualmost perfect couple. This is the equation that is engraved in the lunatic mind of the dead match-maker's soul. Being the crazy women she was, the match-maker was determined to make KagInu and SanMir fall madly in love with each other…Even if her observations show a few problems (or people) that could get in the way, a.k.a, Kikyo, Kouga, Miroku being a pervert and Sango's love for her brother. So, to what extent will the match-maker go to, to fulfill her desire to match them up? Will it just be a silly game or is she going to do whatever it takes, even if she has to kill, to get them together? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1: **Is Kagome Crazy?

"Feh! Back off woman… STOP!" screamed a confused Inuyasha, "Oh NO…Oh no you don't! Huh? Hey…. AHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh!"

Kagome walked up to him with fire in her eyes and for a second there, Inuyasha thought he saw a devil's tail stick out of her butt! But, OH NO, he didn't see that, he witnessed something even more atrocious! Yes, you got it… what he noticed next was horrifying!

"Oi, stop staring at me that way a-and wh-what a.-are YOU DOING?" Inuyasha yelled out of complete fear. Before he could say another word, grass was stuffed into his mouth.

"EKKKkk…ljgj**STO**k**P**jgjj**HEY**lskdjgkbn**STOP**rbawyu**KAG**gk**OME**akjk," roared Inuyasha as Kagome shoved tall green grass and dirt into his mouth.

He was desperately trying to make her stop for the love of god, but she wouldn't listen!

Fighting off this mad-woman that he did not **NOW** officially know was harder than he thought….cause you know why? It was because of …

"**THE WORD" **

"What…peh..pew.. the hell..pewpeh… is wrong with you Kagome?" scowled a furious Inuyasha as he spitted out some grass/dirt.

2 seconds l8ter

"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT?" bellowed Kagome. She said those words over and over again like there was no tomorrow….in fact, she hollered so loud that her face turned to a million shades of red! As she took another deep breath, her face grew puffier

and "SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT?" A-again.

He was no match and he knew it.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat and waited impatiently for the damn spell around his neck to wear off. While he waited, he looked at the damage done:

1st- he was still stuck in the 9 feet hole that was dug by his _pretty face_

2nd- the ground was cold and…. But before he could continue his thoughts…the necklace around his neck got lighter.

"Oh man! FINALLY! Freedom," groaned Inuyasha, pissed. He was about to throw a fit again, but decided against that just in case, you know, he didn't want to cross Kagome again. He knew exactly what would happen if he didn't shut his mouth:

Kagome sees red. Kagome turns into a ugly, loud mouthed monster. Inuyasha then has another date with the ground.

Sooo….he made up his mind. He would RUN for it when he got out of the hole.

_That's not fair… I'm being controlled by a damn woman! _grumbled Inuyasha in his thoughts as he climbed out. He was ready to dash for the nearest thing when he unexpectedly smelt _her _salty tears hit his sensitive nose.

"Huh? What's wrong now?" muttered Inuyasha in an annoyed tone hinted with a bit of regret and guilt for making her feel so sad. But, what's he to do when she's _like this? _

_Kiss her? No that's crazy! _thought Inu.

_Why not, it wouldn't be such a bad idea? You love her and she loves you, ain't that right? Huh? _.

_Hey, who are you? And why are you in my head…talking to me? HEY ANSWER ME NOW! _Inuyasha mentally yelled.

_It_ said nothing, so Inuyasha just ignored _it. _Instead he started zoning out--all the while figuring out what the heck's going on until _it _started to speak again.

Kagome's POV

Kagome fell on the floor and began to sob…when she looked up to see what Inuyasha was doing…all she saw was him staring out to space with a blank look on his face!

_What's he doing now! HEY dude… I'm kinda crying here, so come and do something? Jeez, he's such an insensitive guy…just look at him now, standing there like a baka! No wonder Kagome didn't make her move…_thought the soul inside Kagome's body.

Inuyasha's POV (inside his head talking to _it) _

_I'm back._

_Who're you? Tell me now before I rip you into shreds!_

_You can't do that._

_Yes I can and who saids I can't? Try me! _

_BAKA! Shut up and listen to me. It doesn't matter who I am…what matters now is that I sense something weird about Kagome--it's almost like she isn't there anymore…as if it's not really her._

_Well, you got that right. What did I do wrong to deserve this..huh? I ask you, but who in God knows 'casue all I know is that she tried to seduce me and I refused to do anything and then… you know the rest…now just answer me one question: WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED TO HER? If you hurt her, you'll pa-_

Inuyasha was cut off by his conscience. _I know what happened, but I can't tell you. Farewell…for now._

_HEY WAIT, don't go yet, you have to tell me!_

But his conscience had already stopped talking to him and he was left to ponder on his own…for now at least.

**A/N: **Hai! I finally finished my first chapter…there you go! What'd you all think? I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but at least I tried…so I'd appreciate any suggestions, ideas and etc! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Bye. XD


End file.
